Accidentally in Love
by HaileysComet18
Summary: Clare and Eli accidentally fall in love, and that alone reveals a startling secret. Will it get better or worse?
1. Clumsy

Once upon a time, there was a place, this place joined many different kinds of teenagers together. Whether you were colored, had different beliefs, or different personalities. This one place joined them all together as one big happy family (kinda). Most people referred to this place as "High School."

In this Canadian high school, was a 161/2 year old girl, Clare Edwards. She had subtle auburn hair, and stunning blue eyes. She had a slim build, and she was 5'2". Now, Clare was smarter and brighter then the typical teenager. She got straight A's, was really shy, and she only had one friends that meant the world to her. Her name was Alli, Clare met Alli the first day at Degrassi.

Though she was the new girl, one boy (Eli) noticed her subtle beauty. You might be wondering what happened? Well, one day while walking down the hallway, she clumsily bumped into Eli. Clare wouldn't stop apologizing, but Eli just snickered at her. Eli and Clare got up oh so slowly, and looked at each other, and right then they were both speechless. "Wow, you have beautiful blue eyes…um..." Eli paused. "C-cclare" She stuttered out. "Clare Edwards." "Awe, Clare, Beautiful name to match those beautiful eyes, huh?" Eli indicated. "Nice to meet you Clare, my name is Eli, Eli Goldsworthy." As you know, Clare was shy, so she just looked at him, trying to speak, but it felt like her vocal cords had been removed. But she did get a smile to slowly inch onto her face. Eli smiled, noticing that she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "Okay, well, I guess I will see you around." Clare smiled, thinking too herself "Yea, hopefully." As she watched Eli disappear into the crowd of people.

"Now Eli was 17, and very mysterious. Though he had a darker appearance, he had a personality that shined like a star in the Milky Way galaxy, but of course no one knew this. Here I will tell you more about Eli; his favorite color is black, he loves heavy metal and rap, he's very sensitive, and he has a fear of deep water.

Clare couldn't help but notice Eli, and his mysterious ways. And she secretly wanted to figure him out, every inch of that gorgeous body. Now Clare didn't take Elis compliment lightly. She was never the girl that got compliments, so she observed herself in the mirror day and night. She never saw why Eli thought so highly of her! Personally, she thought he was plain and boring girl, at least compared to all the barbies' of her grade.

**3 Months later…..**

Now by this time, Eli and Clare were good friends, wait, scratch that; they were great friends. Clare could feel a bond growing between them, like vines on the side of an old abandoned house. They would tell each other everything, and for the most part people thought they were going out. But sadly they weren't, well at least not yet. Clare really liked Eli, though they had different personalities. And quite frankly, she was tired of being just friends. So she decided to change that, because she couldn't stand this feeling any longer.

One blustery winter day, at school, Clare decided to wait for Eli at his locker. She waited patiently for three minutes, until he finally showed up. "Hai Eli." Clare said, feeling butterflies swarm in her stomach. "Yola blue eyes, how's it going?" Eli replied with that smirk, that made Clare's knees weak. "Um, well, um, you see, I just wanted to ask you something." Clare said, feeling her insides turn. "Um okay? Shoot!" He said in his sexy voice. But apparently Eli couldn't wait any longer. "Clare, I-I can't just be friends with you." Eli looked down at the ground. "I-I like you too much. And it's killing me inside." Clare smiled, "Awe, Eli. I feel the same way." Eli glanced over in shock at what she had just said. He definitely didn't want to miss this great opportunity.

He pulled her into a passionate hug, and as they pulled away from each others grip. He crashed his lips over hers. Clare was shocked, but loved the butterfly action happening throughout her whole body. The kiss lasted for what seemed an eternity. And boy, Eli a great kisser. As they pulled away Clare asked nervously, "So…. does that mean were-were.. going out now?" "Well, I don't know…." Eli said, pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Eli pulled away and smiled, "Does that answer your question?" Clare blushed, turning her ivory skin into a pinkish color, "Yes, I think it does." And they walked hand in hand out of the school.


	2. My Lips are sealed

It was two days till Valentines day, as well as Eli and Clare's two month anniversary. Things were going great, or so it seemed. They had even made an amazing new friend. Adam was his name, he was a transgender; FTM, but Eli and Clare loved him despite that difference.

School was about to start, and Clare and Adam were in the hallway talking. "Hey, Adam, have you noticed that Eli has been acting weird lately?" Clare said suspiciously. "Ummm, no?" Adam lied. "Well, he seems to be distancing himself from me a lot, and I've taken some offence from it." Clare said in a worried tone. Adam quickly stated, "Okay, I will talk to him about it, as should you." At that moment Eli walked up, "Hola guys!" He said in an indescribable tone. " Hey Hun, I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Clare said playfully. "Well there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me…isn't there?" Eli boldly stated. Clare didn't know whether he was joking or being serious, so she just brushed it off. "Okay Blue Eyes." Clare quickly got use to this new pet name; she thought it was cute! "We should get to English before Mrs. Dawes blows a fuse!" Eli said, while leaning down to kiss Clare on the lips with a little tongue action here and there. Clare pulled away, "Okie pokie, lets go." "Bye Adam, see ya at lunch!" Clare and Eli walked hand in hand too the English room. But at the same time Clare was secretly worrying about him.

**Several hours later…**

"FREE-DOMMMM." Adam yelled as he took his first step outside of the school. "Whoa, Adam, take a chill pill." Eli said, noticeably sad. "Gee, thanks, for making me realize that." Adam said while playfully kicking Eli in the foot. "STOP Adam, God." Eli said bitterly. "Wow man, sorry." "Well, I guess I better get going." Adam said while putting his hands up and backing away slowly. After a few seconds of that, he turned around and walked away normally.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, what died up your bottom?" Clare said, trying to be rude, but failed. "NOTHING. Nothing at all." Eli said with a sharp tongue. "Hey now, we are going to talk, and I mean now." Clare paused. "I'm worried about you. Now lets go to my house, we can talk about it there." Clare said eagerly. "Fine, alright, okay, whatever." Eli got into his car opening the door on the other side for Clare.

After an awkward ride, they quickly made it to her house, and they got out of the car, making their way up the stairs. Clare tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Hmm, I guess my parents are at counseling." She said, as she pulled the spare key out from underneath the mat. She unlocked the door, afterwards, she put the key back under the matt. Clare tugged on Eli's arm, pulled him up the stairs; and guided him into her bedroom. They sat on her bed, as Eli slouched. "Okay, Scrooge, what's wrong with you?" She said with her hands on her hips. "Clare, I haven't been honest with you. And it's personal, but I feel you should know. Because I really love you. And I don't want to ruin this relationship." "Awe, Eli, I love you too. But you should tell me, so I can help you. Because I hate seeing you down in the dumps."

Eli and Clare sat in silence for a couple seconds before Eli continued. "Well, ex girl friend Julia, well, one night when were on our date, we got in a fight. I thought she was cheating on me, because I smelt an unfamiliar cologne on her." Eli paused for two seconds. "I accused her of cheating, but she denied it. I said some things that I regret, and she stormed home." "I called her over and over again, but she refused to pick up." Eli had slightly noticeable tears in his eyes. "The next day, I found out there was a fire at her home and she died, along with her whole family." tears started running down Eli's face. And Clare had tears welling up in her eyes as well! "Oh my goodness Eli, I-I I had no idea. I'm sorry!" Clare took him into a giant bear hug while rubbing his back. They pulled away, while Clare wiped away his tears. "It's my fault, I killed her, I shouldn't have…" Eli fell silent, looking at Clare's lips. "Eli it's not your fault, did you start the fire? No, I didn't think so…so don't blame yourself." "Clare, look at me, please… I need you, you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I don't want to loose you." "Eli, you won't, you will never lose me!" Clare said with a raspy tone.

Eli looked at her eyes, down to her lips, and back up at her eyes. Eli suppressed his lips into Clare's without any second thoughts. Eli groaned, tasting and biting Clare's bottom lip. Clare kissed back, slightly opening her mouth, for Eli's tongue to proceed into. Their tongues intertwined, and Elis dominated over hers. But she didn't care, Eli was a bloody awesome kisser. Eli gently laid Clare onto her bed, treating her like a fragile piece of glass. He crawled on top of her, continually kissing her with passion. He quickly took of his shirt, revealing his toned upper body. Clare smiled, caressing his stomach. Eli inched his hand up Clare's tank top massaging her petite stomach. "Clare, I Love you." Eli said blissfully. "Eli, I love you too." Clare whispered, as they continued to make out sweetly.

WHAM. "Clare, hunny, we're home!" A familiar voice called out. "Oh bug spit, it's.. it's my mom. Eli, hide; quickly." Eli hid the closet without hesitation. "Yes mom I'm here, just doing homework in my room." Clare said nervously. "Okay, good job Clare!" Her mom shouted back. Now that her mom was out of the way, she told Eli that he could get out of the closet.

"That was close." She stated. "Um, yeah, not really." Eli Snickered playfully. "Now, I think I should get going, I will talk to you later blue eyes. I love you." And with one last kiss, Eli was creeping out of Clare's bedroom window!


	3. BuZz

Finally it was the weekend, Clare and Eli were excited to hang out for as long as they possibly could. But they had troubles deciding where to go. "Psh, I don't know Eli. Where do you think we should hang out?" Clare said while giggling at the same time. "Oh, I know a perfect place Clare-bear. How about we go to the Planned Parenthood Department." A smile slowly carved into Eli's face. "Ha-Ha, very funny. You should think about becoming a comedian." Clare bashfully stated. "Chyea, I know right? Lots of people have told me that." Eli uttered. "Any way, I think we should hang out in the back of my car! Eli smiled. " Perfect, that shall be fun." Clare smiled shyly, while pulling Eli into a deep kiss. She slowly parted her lips, inviting Eli inside her mouth. Clare pulled away after a minute. "Wow, you're a great kisser. Have I ever told you that? Clare stated. "Why no, no you haven't. But thanks for the compliment. You're not too bad yourself." Eli said, looking into Clare's eyes and winking.

_**BuZzZzZz…..**_

"Oh, my phone went off." Eli said, pointing out the obvious. "Well aren't you gonna check it?" Clare questioned. "Nah, it's just a text from Adam or something." Eli said, shaking it off. Clare didn't know what to think, so she just forgot about it. She had nothing to worry about…right?

They were in the middle of no where, in the back of Elis' car! When they randomly started talking. "So, Clarez, when do you think you will be ready to… you know…?" Eli asked cautiously. " Um…" Clare looks down at her ring… "I have no idea. I mean I love you a lot, but my ring…" Clare said. " Oh, yeah. I forgot about that…." Eli said in a disappointed tone. " But, that won't stop me from doing this…." Clare said, before tackling Eli to the ground. " Wow, St. Clare. Your full of mysteries. Aren't cha?" Eli stated, doing his adorable little smirk.

Clare kissed Eli as passionately as anyone could ever be kissed. She slowly opened her mouth, letting Eli explore her mouth, like Christopher Columbus explored the world. Sweet sounds of joy escaped Elis' mouth before…

_**BuZzZzZzZzZzZ…**_

Elis' phone went off, just as Eli was about to take the lead. "Goodness gracious Eli, can you tell Adam to bug off for a little while?" Clare said, in a perturbed tone. " Ya, yea, sure thing sweet heart!" Eli said, taking his phone out of his pocket. He opened the text and smiled shyly, replying fast. "So what did Adam have too say?" Clare asked curiously! "Um, nothing… J-just dude stuff, ya know." Eli said stuttering. "Eli, you are acting very weird. Come on, tell me what's going on!" Clare said, acting more perturbed. "Nothing is going on…" Eli smiled, kissing Clares neck lustfully. "Eli, not now. I'm… I'm not in the mood." Clare uneasily said.

_**BuZzZzZzZz….**_

"REALLY ELI?" Clare shouted. She grabbed Elis' phone before he could. She looked at the bright screen that blinded her. He got a new text. And the screen read... _**1 new text **_and under that it read…_**Julia**_…


	4. Not so Prince Charming

"Julia?" Clare screamed. Hot tears were running down her face, as she felt her heart shatter into a gazillion pieces. "Cla…" was all Eli had pled out, before she was out of the car, running as far away as her little body would take her. Meanwhile, Eli was reclined in the back of Morty, thinking to himself:

"_God dammit Eli, what did you get yourself into? Why would you lie to Clare? What would make you want to crush a sweet St., like Clare? You messed up big time. I will be surprised if she ever takes you back…" _

Clare sprinted almost a mile before her knees got weak, and she collapsed, collapsed in the middle of nowhere. The world started getting foggy, while also spinning. She asked herself "Why me?" Before blacking out.

Three hours passed, and Clare was gaining consciousness, she sat up oh so slowly. It was dark, and Clare knew where she was; she was, give or take, about a mile from her house.

_**BuZzZzZzZzZz…..**_

She felt her pants vibrate. She took her cell phone out of her pocket, seeing _**Mom**_**, **flash across the bright screen. She pressed the green button on the phone, "Hello?" Clare mumbled in a hazy tone. "Clare, sweetie, are you okay? Where are you? I'm worried about you, please come home." Helen said in a frantic tone. "Um, I'm coming mom, I just was watching a move with Alli. I guess I fell asleep." Clare said, nailing a lie. "Okay hunny. Come home soon." Helen added, quickly hanging up.

**Clare started to mozie home, while thinking to herself….**

"_Why would Eli lie to me? Should I break up with him?" _Clare sighed. "No_, no I can't. I love him too much. And I will just get the story out of him, I mean if he ever talks to me again…wait…what am I saying…of course he will talk to me…right? _

**Eventually…a day passed….**

"_Oh bug spit, it's Monday, our anniversary! I'm going to slowly kick the bucket." _Clare thought to herself, slowly shaking. _"Clare, Clare Edwards, breathe, deep breaths. You can do this chica, be strong. You still love him, right? Don't try to change that." _Clare contemplated to herself, while putting on her cute flower dress.

She finally accomplished the task of getting to school that morning. Clare pulled her English book out of her locker. Suddenly, she felt someone or something breathing warm air down her neck. Clare turned around, expecting to see Eli; "Oh goodness gracious Adam. You scared the willies out of me." Clare said in a timid voice. "What? Why? What happened?" Adam asked curiously. "I don't want to talk about it." Clare stated, while walking briskly down the hallway, turning into Mrs. Dawes classroom.

Clare sat down in her usual seat, before a way too familiar face walked in the door; Eli. Eli took his seat in front of Clare. _"PLEASE, Please, pleaseee lord. Don't let him talk to me." _Clare thought to herself. Secretly crossing her fingers in her lap. "Hey Clare." Eli nervously said. _"Oh lordy." _Clare thought to herself, secretly happy that Eli talked to her. "Hey…" Clare bluntly answered. Ending the rest of the conversation until after school….

**After school….**

Clare was meandering home, until she turned around to someone hollering her name. What a surprise, it was her prince charming; Elijah Goldsworthy. "Clare, Clare, stop…please. We need to talk." Eli said without hesitation. "About us, about Julia, about everything really." "Why?" Clare snapped. "So you can break up with me, for a dead person? Or so I thought she was dead! Apparently she's a zombie now…from what I recently found out." Clare said with a sharp tongue, while hot tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"No, just…no…" Eli said with hurt in his voice. "Clare, please, can you at least talk to me for a while?"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just need to get something across to you." "Okay." Clare roared.

Her and Eli strolled to the park. They stopped; sitting on a bench in the park nearby. "Relax Clare…." Eli paused. "This is going to be a long speech." "Okay." was all that came out of Clare's mouth.

"Clare, I love you. You are my only reason for my existence. And if you don't already know that…then…yea." Eli expressed with feeling. "Second, happy anniversary, I mean if we are still together…."

**A little smile tricked across Clare's face. **

"Third, I'm an awful person, but sometimes I lie, to protect the people that I love." Eli said in a serious tone. "Lastly, I'm not going to promise to change….. I'm actually going to, because, I love you; and only you. No one else could get in the way of that." Eli paused, pondering for a moment. "Well besides my parents. I love them…" Eli pointed out, playfully snickering.

**Clare socked Eli in the arm…HaRd.**

"Ouchhh Clare. That hurt my feelings." Eli said flirtatiously. "That serves you right." Clare remarked, feeling her cheeks turn rosy. "You know blue eyes, you aren't getting away that easy. You know you have to kiss it better." Eli said jokingly, while not joking at the same time. "Okay…" was all Clare said, before leaning into a well waited kiss. "Feel any better?" Clare antagonized, pulling away from Elis warm and moist lips. Eli was an amazing kisser, Clare had to admit; almost as if his lips had a gravitational pull, that she couldn't stay away from.

"Wait!" Clare said, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Please tell me why you lied to me, I mean really!" She asserted in a demanding tone.

"_DAMN." _Eli thought.

Eli started. "Well you see.. I thought Julia was cheating on me, because I smelt an unfamiliar cologne on her…she never denied cheating on me though…." Eli paused. "So I thought for sure she was cheating. I soon told her it was over." "One year passed and we didn't make any contact what-so-ever. So I was happy for once in my life." "Me believing that she was dead…also made my memory of her die as well." Eli said in a crackly voice. "Oh Eli…" Clare paused… "Why didn't you tell me that at first?" "Because, I was just scared…" Eli said in a hushed tone. "Scared my memory of her would flood my brain once again.…"

"Then why were you texting her…." Clare questioned in a baffled tone….

"Because I still really like her." Eli said bluntly and too the point.

"Like?" Clare said, knowing he was BSing.

"Okay, okay… love…" Elis voice trailed off….

"Love?" Clare stated, feeling steamy tears well up in her eyes. Clare regretted ever giving him a chance to talk…

"Clare! Listen to me! The only reason I still love her, is because…well because, I'm the father to Julia's 12 month old child….

_That last sentence Eli __**emphasized**__ trailed off into a silence; a silence that seemed to last an eternity…._


	5. Goodbye Forever?

"Oh." Clare said, nodding her head in disbelief. "Well, alrighty then…" she mumbled, while walking off. "Blue eyes…. Where are you going?" Eli exclaimed, not getting the idea that Clare was pissed off. Clare came to a halt, and spun around. "FIRST off Elijah, (Clare knew he didn't like that name.) DON'T you EVER call me that again!" Clare instructed, with tears rolling down her unblemished face. "Lastly, go fuck yourself; because you already have fucked Julia. I have to deal with my parents already. I DON'T need your drama cramming up my horrible life as well." Clare boldly screamed.

"Clare. I know you're hur…" Before Eli finished, Clare rudely interrupted. "No Eli. You don't know. And you will NEVER know. Why are you fucking around with my heart?" Clare quickly held her tongue for using such foul language. "I gave my heart too you and you put in a blender. Now you expect me to be okay with it? You expect me too take my heart back, and mend it together?" Clare cried. She stiffened her back. "Goodbye Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare stated, feeling as if she had been too harsh on him. Clare then ran far away…..

_**That day, Clare Diana Edwards walked out of Elis life for good. Clare got lots of calls from Eli, but not once did she pick up. Finally, over the months, Eli's calls stopped altogether….**_

_Two years had passed. Clare had dropped out of Degrassi, to go to Kenya with her sister, Darcy. Also too finish High school there as well. Another two years passed, and Clare had come back to Toronto, in the process of finishing college. _

_Did Clare ever think about Eli, you may ask? Yes, all the time. Alli had told Clare that Eli got married to Julia about a year after their breakup. Clare always loved Eli, so she never got another boyfriend to replace him. Eli on the other hand, got married to Julia; and they had a kid; Keagan to be exact. Julia and Eli raised Keagan… until their family went in separate directions…._

_**Four years passed, after Eli and Clare's breakup. At this point, Clare was 20, Eli was 21.**_

"_Awe, what a beautiful day." _Clare thought happily to herself, while cleaning her apartment. "It would be a nice day to go to the park and read." Clare exclaimed in a delighted tone.

**Clare made her way down the stairs, to her car; her purple slug bug convertible. She drove six miles before she was at her favorite park; **_**East City Park.**_

Clare strolled around East City for a while. She saw lots of stuff, including; birds, trees, green grass, babies, and couples snuggling… "Oh Eli…" she whispered to herself shaking her head.

Clare found a nice shady tree to sit against, right next to the playground. She sat down, hearing all the little kids playing on the jungle gym and swings. She pulled out, _Shutter Island. _Clare was getting into the book, she was 39 pages till the end. She opened the book, slowly reading; taking in every space and letter.

"_Only 10 pages left." _Clare thought to herself proudly, after reading only 13 minutes. When all of a sudden, while reading, she overheard a kid on the swings chanting; "Higher daddy, HIGHER!" "Okay Keagan, ready? This is going to be so high, you will reach outer space." The dad exclaimed. Clare never looked over, she just kept her nose into the book, but she did giggle to herself.

"Okay Keagan, it's time to go home, big man!" The dad said nicely. "Awe, daddy, I really want to build a sand castle though!" "Please?" Keagan replied squeakily. "Keagannnn…." The dad looked into Keagans' pitiful eyes. "Okay, but that's the last thing!" He said sternly. "Thanks daddy, I love you!" Keagan quickly emphasized. Before running over to the sandbox

Clare thought to herself; _"The sand box is right by me. This will be a great opportunity to hear more of their conversation." _trying not to be an ease dropper_. _The sandbox was around four feet away from Clare. Clare looked away from her mind blowing book, to see the cute kid that made her giggle and blush. "Awe…he's such a cutie." Clare said out loud. Then her eyes shifted to the father following close behind Keagan.

"Oh my goodness." Clare said quite loudly, dropping both her jaw and her book. Suddenly the father turned to Clare, hearing her statement. And right then, he realized who she was. He looked in disbelief up and down Clare's body.

Clare slowly got up… making subtle eye contact with the gorgeous man standing right next to her. "Clare?" The man questioned. "Clare Edwards?" He said in disbelief; doing that cute sideways smirk. "Um, hello? Excuse me, have we met before? She lied, knowing that they had. "Eli, Eli…Goldsworthy…" he boldly explained, awestruck. "We use to go to Degrassi together…remember?" Eli was careful not to mention the break up; Clare obviously would still remember that clearly.

"Daddy." Keagan Squeaked. "Let's build a sand castle for Princess Peach. So Mario can save her; and they can live happily ever after."

Clare giggled.

"Keagan, hunny, start building it. I will be there in a second." Eli stated, while sauntering towards Clare.

"_Oh bug spit, he caught me._

_Clare; just talk to him already…_

_Dang, he is still cuter then a bugs ear! His dark brown hair was perfectly windblown across his forehead, with little outward curls in the back. His eyes were as green as emeralds. And his clothes; regular washed out vintage vibe blue jeans, with a black v neck top, that hugged his toned stomach. He wasn't like he was at Degrassi; he was much more handsome; more sophisticated. But at the same time, he still had a mysterious aura. And now; a loving father? I always knew he would be good with kids." _Clare thought to herself.

"Hay Eli. I haven't seen you in… what? Four years? How have you been?" Clare questioned, seeming quite interested. "Quite good, thanks. How about yourself?" Eli questioned being equally as curious. "Well, I'm hanging in there." Clare assured him, truthfully.

"Sooo…. How is Julia? I heard that you too got married." Clare paused. Not knowing what else to say. "Um…" Eli looked over at Keagan, and back into Clare's eyes. "Actually, Julia passed away about a year ago…"

"Oh my goodness…." Clare trailed off, feeling bad for brining that up.

"Yea…" Eli sighed. "She was killed in a house fire….."

_**Elis POV:**_

"_Wow, Clare is just as beautiful as the day she disappeared out of my life. I wish I could tell her that I miss her. That I only survived, believing that Julia was actually Clare. I wish I could twist her curly auburn hair in my longs fingers; smirking at her shyness. Gazing into her sapphire blue eyes. She always smelt like cherries; I liked cherries. _Eli smirked. _What I would give to pull her close to me, and tell her that the day she left, was the day my soul died. If only she knew; if only she knew, I'm the one who lit the match, which killed Julia….._


	6. Coffee

**Eli POV: **_I didn't mean to kill Julia; honestly, I didn't. I thought it would be best for her, for me, and epically for Keagan. I wanted her to rest; but I didn't expect her to rest for all eternity. If only I wasn't being stupid. If only I didn't light that match. If only I didn't try to start the fire place, too keep her warm and rested. If only I wasn't in a rush to get Keagan to day care. If only that single s__calding__ ember didn't fall out of the fire place, onto the carpet. Julia would still be alive, instead of off in eternal sleep._

"Eli, that is simply awful. I can't imagine how hard that must be on you guys." Clare added with empathy. "Yea, it was hard; but at the same time it wasn't." Eli paused; feeling like a schwanz for saying this. "I loved Julia, and Keagan is my air that I breathe; but I never loved Julia the way I loved you." Eli confessed with such compassion. "I only stayed with her, for the sake of Keagan." Eli sighed.

**Awkwardness filled the atmosphere around both Clare and Eli…**

"Oh." Clare bluntly said. Secret butterflies gradually caused amuck in her stomach.

**Clare couldn't help but smile…**

"That is so sweet Eli." Clare giggled out of happiness. "Clare, um, never mind that. How about we go get some coffee or something?" Eli said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Ummm, yea. Of course we can." Clare smiled, while at the same time being baffled.

"Keags, we need to go." Eli said. "Bu-bu-but we didn't finish Princess Peach's castle." Keagan fussed in disappointment. "How about Clare, you and I make a gargantuan castle later?" Eli over exaggerated. "REALLY DADDY?" Keagan replied with wide eyes. "Yes squirt, really." Eli stated, with one last reply.

**They drove to **_The Dot_**; in the hearse. But first, they dropped Keagan off at Ceces and Bullfrogs; then Clare's car at her apartment. Shortly after, they arrived at **_The Dot_**.**

_**Clare's POV:**_

"_Awe shoot, I really care for Eli. I just feel bad for getting in-between him and Julia. Earth to CLARE, Julia isn't here anymore. Don't feel bad, you have obviously been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. Maybe this is god giving you a sign. Maybe you are meant to be in Eli and Keagans life. Clare Edwards; just take a chance…"_

_**Sitting in a booth at; The Dot…**_

"What can I get for you?" Peter asked. (Yes, yes, Peter is still working there.) "Um, I will have a cappuccino, thanks." Eli muttered. "Okay, and for the lovely lady?" Peter smiled at Clare. "Um, I will have what he's getting. Thanks Peter." Clare declared. "Okay, we will have that out to you shortly." Peter said, while walking away…

_**Clare and Eli started talking about life, while they were waiting for their coffee…**_

"So Clare; tell me about what you have been up too for four years!" Eli stated curiously. "Well, I went to Kenya for two years with my sister Darcy. And now I'm back in Toronto finishing college; and while I'm at it, I'm trying to find a job in the Forest Service." She replied with knowledge. "What about yourself?" Clare replied. "Well, you seem like you know what you want in life; that's good. Well bullfrog wants me to be on the radio show with him. I have done it before; apparently I'm a big hit. So that's good." Eli blurted out proudly; trying to impress Miss St. Clare. "So, since you know about Julia and I, do you have a special someone?" Eli said, hoping she would say no. "Um, no. I haven't had a boyfriend since…" Clare trailed off… "Since us…" Clare said. Pain filled her body. "Oh Clare…." Eli said, looking down in shame.

**Elis POV:**

_What do I want? Really? I wish you knew how much I want you. Life hasn't been the same without you. I thought I was in love with Julia; but then you walked into my life, and I saw a newer, better, degree of love. If only I didn't cut our bond and trust in half with my sharp lies. But to you, I'm probably a grain of sand in a never ending dessert; that will be forever untouched. I wish you knew what I did to punish myself. I wish you knew that I use to cut myself on my __popliteal fossa__, and put salt in the wound, to teach myself what pain is. To teach myself what I put you through..._

_I'm so sorry Clare; I promise I will love you better…_

_Eli, dude, pity won't get you anywhere…just tell her how much she means too you…._

**Coffee had arrived, they finished. And were almost about to call it a night….**

"Clare." Eli said looking at the table, back to her unblemished face, "I-I-I really care about you, and haven't stopped since the day you walked out of my life." Eli paused, seeing an unknown look on Clare's face. "Clare, you believe in second chances; right?" Eli asked, knowing she would say yes. "Yea Eli, I do….." Clare said with a smile inching onto her face. Eli smiled "So, if a guy just so happened to like you, and he messed up before, and he punishe…" Eli quickly changed that word. "Handled things, would you give him another chance? Eli did he signature puppy dog face. Clare couldn't resist; she giggled. "Yes Eli, I would be honored to give this guy another chance." Eli pulled Clare into a long waited hug. His nostrils' filled with the sent of cherries. Eli did his sideways smirk….

_February 13, 2014_

_ Dear Dairy,_

_Wow; that's all I can say. I was in the park, reading, and I saw a guy; this guy happened to be Elijah Goldsworthy. I was literally astounded when I saw him. He was so different, so gorgeous, so sophisticated. He definitely wasn't hard on the eyes, as my mom says. _

_Julia died in a house fire, and that makes me feel bad, but karmas a bitch. It serves him right for lying to me. Lord; please forgive me for my sin._

_Keagan; man, where do I start? He is so adorable. =P Big blue buggy eyes, blond hair, and a squeaky voice that probably once inhibited a mouse. He and Julia sure made a beautiful child, though it looks nothing Eli. But I have never seen Julia; so…._

_Don't freak; please. But I am going to give Eli another chance, this time I know it will be different. He just seems like he knows how to treat me now, and since Julia isn't here; I won't have to worry about her getting in the way. I feel like such a terrible person; please tell me that I'm not. Well, wish me luck._

_Love,_

_Clare Dianna Edwards. _


	7. Strawberries

"Fairrrrrrr." Eli screamed happily over the phone to Clare. "Booyeahh, I'm very happy." Eli continued to explain. "Eli, you are going to make my ears bleed." Clare playfully said.

Keagan was heard in the background; "Daddy, is Clare coming with us?" Keagan asked excitedly. "Yes squirt, she's coming with us." Eli proclaimed, rubbing Keagans blond hair; messing it up.

"So Eli; when is the fair exactly?" Clare asked curiously. "Well; on Saturday night…" Eli trailed off. "Eli, that is tomorrow, as well as valentines day…." Clare pointed out the obvious. Clare didn't realize that it was their old anniversary as well. "So, will you come? Keagan will be very upset if you don't." Eli confessed, knowing he would be equally as disappointed if she decided not to come. "Okay, I will, but only for Keagan." She playfully stated. "But first I will need to finish all of my homework." She cautioned. "Okay blue eyes, then I will pick you up around seven." Eli said. "Okay, Hun, sounds like a plan. I love you." Clare passionately said. "I love you too Edwards…"

**The line when dead….**

_February 13, 2014_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I love that man so much. I know we have only been dating for a day… but I feel complete? I feel like he's freed my soul of eternal doom. I hope I'm not going too fast, but something is telling me that this is right. I don't know, maybe I'm doing coo-coo bananas, but I guess we will see. I need to go and finish up my homework and chores; talk to you soon._

_Forever yours,_

_Clare Edwards._

Clare closed her dairy, and put both her dairy and her pink pen under her purple silk pillow. She continued the rest of her day.

**The evening of Valentines Day….**

"Clare Edwards, my irresistible lover. Are you almost ready to go?" Eli chimed into the phone speaker. "Yes yes Eli. Gosh, why are you so excited about this? It's only a dirty fair…" Clare commented. "Oh, Chyea….no; no it isn't just a fair Ms. Blue eyes." Eli said before abruptly hanging up. _"Humph, how rude."_ Clare thought to herself.

**Eli POV:**

_I'm excited for tonight. I love her; she is the best thing that will ever happen to me. I hope to prove that too her soon_… Eli trailed off doing his signature half smile.

_Knock, knock_, went Clare's dark brown wooden door. Clare galloped down the stairs with a towel hugging her slim body. She opened the door in surprise. "Eli, Keagan, um, come in? I will be ready very soon." Clare panicked. "Why are you here so early anyway?" She questioned. "I couldn't stand being away from you" he happily replied, seeing that only a towel was separating him from her gorgeous body. Clare sprinted to her bedroom to get dressed. Eli saw her subtle auburn curls bouncing, as she ran up the stairs. As he watched her; he smiled…

After a few minutes Eli rattled on Clare's bedroom door. "Come in." Clare ordered. "Mmm, hello beautiful." Eli said walking in; placing his hands around Clare's waist. "Flattering won't get you anywhere." Clare said while applying lip gloss. "Where is Keagan?" she asked again. "Um, I turned the TV on for him downstairs; he is watching Tom and Jerry." Eli continued telling her.

"Oh, I won't get anywhere? Huh? I beg to differ." Eli said while gently nibbling her fragile neck. Clare slowly felt tingly all over her body, as Eli lovingly harassed her neck with his mouth. Clare made abrupt eye contact with Eli, and as soon at that, the gap separating their lips disappeared. Clare slightly opened her lips, for Eli to slowly proceed into with his tongue. This lasted a couple of minutes, Clare finally pulled away. "Wow, um look at the time." She stuttered. "I think we should get going." She reminded him. "Okie Pokie. Keags, time to go." Eli blurted out loudly. And as soon as that, they were out the door, in the hearse.

**Clare POV:**

_Why do I love him? Is it because he isn't like other guys? He isn't pushy, he isn't demanding, he is just sweet patient and down to earth. Along with his charming looks; what more could I ask for? God; thanks so much for this opportunity. I guess distance from each other really made us stronger. This might be too soon to say, but I think I would spend the rest of my life with him. He has no flaws; at least not to me. Do I really deserve him? Sometimes I have second thoughts about that…._

**After that car ride to the fair, both Clare and Eli were in a good mood; as well as little Keagan…**

"I want to go onto the spinning strawberries' first." Keagan pointed to the spinning ride. Clare and Eli were hand in hand; "Okay Keagan, I want too go on that one as well." Clare said in all seriousness. They waited in line for a couple of minutes before they made their way into the ride. They clamped the safety bar down, until they heard it click in place. Clare sat in the middle; they didn't want to risk squishing Keagan.

Two minutes into the ride, Eli happened to be the only one getting squished from both Keagan and Clare's weight combined. All it took was one turn of the wheel for Clare to ram into Eli's personal bubble. "Sorry…" Clare apologized; looking into Elis eyes with her pair which was shimmering in the moonlight. "It's-it's okay." Eli gasped out, feeling Clare's soft hips against his. Eli desperately wanted to kiss her smooth lips, which were coated with cheery Chap Stick; but he resisted the urge.

Right then, the ride came to a sudden halt. Eli and Clare were both breathless from their closeness. "Weeeee." Keagan screeched. "That was fun!" "Again, again…" He commanded kindly. Clare and Eli smirked at his comment.

**The fun filled night came to an end. It was 10:45pm; way past Keagans bed time. But luckily he fell asleep on the ride home. They eventually made it to Elis humble abode. They tucked in Keagan; and finally had the house to themselves…**

"You're such a great dad Eli." Clare proclaimed with honesty. "Awe blue eyes, that is sweet of you, but it wasn't a walk though the flowers to get here." Eli paused.

Clare looked at him, knowing he had more to say. "Yea, I had two jobs, Julia didn't. She was home with Keagan most days. She was also into doing drugs. Now I'm afraid that it rubbed off on Keagan." Eli paused again. "I have never done drugs, but it bugs me that she would never give it up; not for me, not even for Keagan." Eli replied with a must tone.

"Oh Eli, don't let that get to you, you have no proof it got too Keagan. So try to forget that terrible memory." Clare said in a reassuring voice, trying not to let jealously get to her. "Clare; you are just a good role model for Keagan; why do you have to be so perfect?" Eli questioned.

Clare didn't have time to respond, let alone to think about what he just said. She crashed her lips into Elis lips. Her eyes were closed, but she managed to find a piece of hair to twist her fingers into. Eli liked the feeling of her playing with his hair; he moaned. Eli tugged on Clare's baby doll top. Clare continued to kiss Eli, biting his lower lip passionately. Low groans escaped her mouth, as Eli caressed her stomach with his musically toned hand. Clare could feel herself slowly getting wet from his comforting touch. Clare pulled away; "I can't do this now Eli; I want to, but can't…" She felt ashamed for leading him on. "Don't worry, I understand." He smiled, looking into her eyes. Clare was having second thoughts, but knew she couldn't; at least not now. She kissed him one last time, before lying on the sofa together. Their bodies tangled together. "I love you Clare." Eli stated. "I love you too." Clare replied.

**And with that, they fell asleep; fell asleep to each others simultaneously beating hearts, almost acting as one…**


	8. Sandcastle

Thud, Thud, Thud; rang in Clare's ears as she woke up from a pleasant sleep. Still on the sofa, she got up and stretched, looking down at the sleeping angel that she had slept with all night. She glanced at the clock that read 8:09 then back at Eli, thinking to herself; _"Wow! He is magnificent. He's so warm, so comfy and so innocent. I wish I could sleep next to him forever. His beating heart singing me a lullaby, as I gradually fall asleep. I don't deserve someone as great as him…"_ Clare trailed off, as she felt some moment next to her.

**Eli was waking up…**

"Hey blue eyes! How did you sleep?" He managed to say, while halfway asleep. "Very well, it was like snuggling with a heater." She admitted. "Well I am glad I could be your own personal Jacob Black." He snickered. "Ha-Ha, very funny! Too bad Jacob is hotter then you!" She said playfully. "Ouch, Miss St. Clare, that hurt me deeply!" He said holding onto his chest; while laughing. Afterwards he kissed her nuke warm forehead. _"Eli smells really good…"_ Clare thought innocently.

"Well I guess I better get breakfast ready. Do you mind waking up keag-ster?" Eli questioned. "Of course I will, but before that…I made arrangements for Keagans birthday party tomorrow." Clare said with big excited eyes.

"Awe Clare, that is sweet of you! When and where is it?" Eli sounded excited. "Well it's at McDonalds; we got the play ground thingy from 12-2." Clare proudly announced. "Great, you are going to get my child unhealthy." Eli joked around. Clare's excitement quickly drained from her whole body; Eli could see it in her eyes. "You know I'm only kidding Clare-Bear! Right?" He smiled, slowly inching his way to Clare's neck, making contact with it; lovingly licking it. "Ew, gross..." She pushed him away playfully. Secretly; she liked the tingly feeling that trickled up her spine! "You are so weird Eli…" she said all giggly. "And thus; that is why you love me." He stated the facts. "More then you know." She sighed. Eli raised his eye brow at that last comment. "Well I should go get Keagan now…" she trailed off down the hallway.

**Clare attempted trying to get Keagan out of bed, but he wouldn't budge. Finally she woke him up – forcefully.**

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Eli blurted out, as Clare and Keagan sauntered down the hallway. "Uhhhh." Keagan replied sleepily. "I see he isn't much of a morning person." Clare commented. "Aha, thank you captain obvious." Eli smirked. "You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm." Clare snapped back smiling, with her hands on her hips. "Hey Keagan, I made delicious chocolaty chip pancakes for you." Eli added while still smiling at Clare, who was now making fun of his grammar. Keagan perked up, as he heard the word chocolate. Both Clare and Eli snickered to themselves

**Breakfast passed, as well as lunch. Clare called all of Keagans friends' parents, and told them about the party. Afterwards; Clare went home, to finish some homework and finish her house cleaning.**

_February 15, 2014_

_Dear Dairy,_

_We are having a party for Keagan tomorrow; this shall be much fun; he is turning six. I love Keagan, he is an amazing kid; that I treat as my own! I hope to have a kid as amazing as him some day._

_Eli really WANTS me and I want him back, surprisingly, the only thing that is separating our bodies is my ring. I might love him, but I shall wait till marriage. Whether that is with Eli or not…_

_But the way his toned and well experienced hands touch me, makes me feel right, makes me feel comfortable, instead of pressured. Dang all my sinful thoughts. Well, I guess I should do something productive today._

_Sincerely,_

_Clare Goldsworthy (I can dream can't I?)_

**And thus, the day came to a slow ending…**

**The next day came and went. The birthday party was a riot, and Keagan got a lot of cool new toys, but his favorite was his stuffed Simba doll that Clare gave him. Clare had that Simba doll since she was four years old and she knew Keagan would love it just as much as she did; even if it wasn't brand new. After the party; Keagan, Clare, And Eli went to the park.**

Eli parked the hearse; Keagan jumped out of the car and ran to the park as fast as his little legs could take him. "Can we make a sandcastle now?" Keagan hollered back at Eli and Clare, who were following behind him, hand in hand. "Chyea, of course little buddy." Eli said, letting go of Clare's hand, which was entangled into his. Eli sat down; "You too Clare!" Keagan demanded nicely. Clare shyly sat down, making an ugly sand castle with Eli, but Keagan loved it nether the less. "Thank you." Keagan squeaked like a rubber ducky. "Anything for you squirt." Eli played with Keagans hair.

**An hour passed with just making sandcastles...**

"Well, I think we should go now Keagan." Eli concurred. "Wanna come with us Clare?" Eli asked, hoping she would say yes. "Nah, I think I'll just stay here." Clare insisted. "Okay babe, I love you so much." He stated disappointedly, hoping that Clare wouldn't sense his disappointment. With that, he gripped her into a big bear hug that never seemed to end.

Keagan and Eli were almost into the hearse, when Eli bent down and whispered into Keagans ear. Clare looked curiously at them. Soon afterwards, Keagan ran over to Clare, and looked at her. He hugged Clare, while saying, "Thank you for being my best friend." He let go; running away. Clare smiled shyly…

Keagan waved at Clare, before Eli drove off, disappearing around the corner.

Clare leaned against a giant weeping willow. The tree seemed to fit her mood exactly. She sat in silence while sorting out her thoughts. "E_verything is so perfect. This is a terrible thing! Because it can either stay this good, or it will skyrocket downhill. I'm afraid to find out. Lord, please forgive me, but; fuck my life."_ Clare felt a stinging sensation in her eyes; like the feeling of soap in her eyes. With that, one single tear rolled down her cheek, to her jaw line, down her neck, finally being absorbed into the collar line of her light purple tunic baby-doll top.


	9. Animal inside of me

Five months came and went. Eli and Clare's relationship got stronger with each passing day. You might be wondering, what was wrong with Clare? Well it's unknown, she never admitted to what was wrong; or at least not yet! But feel free to keep guessing, and use your imagination. Secrets might come out; just maybe.

"Clare!" Eli said over the phone. Clare knew it was serious, because he never said her first name when talking. He always came up with cute nicknames. "Um, hey sweetie." Clare replied, hiding uncertainty inside of her. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I have been worried about you lately…you haven't been acting "Yourself." Eli trailed off.

"I'm okay." She lied through her teeth. "It's just my time of the month, if you know what I mean. No need to be worried; that is why I'm being moody." She hid the truth under her mask. "You sure? You know I'm always here for you; remember that." He stated. "So I was wondering; if you wanted to hang out at the park today; just you and me, one on one." He sounded convincing. "Yeah…yeah, of course." Clare smiled. Eli could feel her lips trickle into a smile over the phone. Eli tensed up just a little bit. "Okay, um, I will pick you up in 20 minutes?" Eli questioned. "Yes, see you then. I love you so much." She said honestly. "I love you too boo." Eli finished.

**The line went dead….**

_July 29, 2014 __Dear Dairy,_

_Today Eli asked me too go to the park with him in 20 minutes. Keagan isn't coming, so I think it's just us? I wonder what's up. Probably…well; I actually have no idea what in the world he would be up to. Though we have been dating for around 4 months and 16 days; I have yet to figure him out completely. Dang him, and his mysterious aura; ha. Well, I better get ready. Talk to you soon._

_Forever in love, __Clare Edwards_

_Clare could feel her head slowly unravel from all the craziness that was going on inside her tiny little body._

Clare looked at the clocks hands moving with every passing second. "He should be here…" Clare proclaimed. All a sudden; something rapped on the door. "Soon..." Clare finished her sentence.

Clare walked to the door slowly; opening it. She was hit in the way with the aroma of a manly after shave. Clare smiled, recognizing Elis presence. "Hey hey, baybee." Eli decided to mix it up a bit.

Clare felt weird… just then; something hit her in the stomach. Clare pounced onto Eli; pulling him into a boa constrictor hug. She felt her insides turn with overwhelming love that not even a hug would help her express. Clare pulled away needing to express the rest of her passion caged in her body. She slammed her cherry coated lips to his soft pink lips; that seemed to have a magnetic field.

Clare didn't go any further, she was afraid of the powerful beast in her; that would make her do unimaginable things

"Well hello to you too." Eli stated. "Feeling a little giddy, huh?" He chucked. "Aha, yes! Guilty as charged." Clare stated, putting her hands in the air in defense.

They hopped out of Morty; and Clare was baffled on where to go. "So? Where do you plan on taking me; my night and shinning armor?" Clare asked curiously. "Umm…" was all Eli said, before gripping onto Clare's hand, slowly leading her to a nearby bench. They both sat down…

"Clare, I love you." Eli nervously said. "I always have, and I always will. You complete me; every second I'm not with you, I lose my mind. You make me such a better person. Hey, even Keagan loves you." Eli chuckled, while continuing.

**Clare's Pov:**

_Oh God. O.o_

"Well, I guess I could go on forever; but I won't." Eli paused. "Clare Diana Edwards will you…" Eli was stopped in mid sentence. "Eli, sorry; but before you continue, I have to tell you something important. I'm…." Clare trailed off. "I'm bipolar." Clare fell in silence.

"Little blue; I love you despite that. You are perfect too me, and I can help you through this. You are the most perfect wife I could ever ask for." Eli said. "Wife?" Clare felt unwanted butterflies in her stomach. Eli got on his knees. "Yes, wife. Clare Diana Edwards; will you marry me?" Eli finished, pulling out a navy blue velvet box. Inside was a diamond right, with "Clare" engraved into the metal.

"Yes, yes, yes; a thousand times yes!" Clare felt happy tears come to her eyes; then running down her cheeks. She choked on a laugh; while pulling Eli into a kiss; a kiss that had more emotion then a soap opera…


	10. True Hearts Wait

oooooooooooooo

Eli stroked Clare's cheek and gently kissed her lips. Clare was cut off as Eli slowly started to move his lips onto Clare's. Their lips moved in time with each other.

Eli raised his hands up to Clare's hair and purposely tangled his fingers into it. With his other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. Clare gently raised his shirt up and slowly started to feel Eli's heavenly body. She moved from his lips to his neck thrusting herself into his thighs. Eli placed his hands on Clare's lower back slipping one hand down the back of her jeans. She was in a total daze and all she cared about was how right it felt kissing Eli.  
"I - Love – You - Clare" Panted Eli through the hardcore kissing and touching. Those three indefinable words did it for Clare. She peeled off her pastel green t-shirt and abruptly pressed her chest against Eli's, slowly running her hand over his erected cock. Eli started kissing Clare's jaw line passionately; he was leaning over her as he did so. He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts; ending at her stomach. He caressed her body so gently and passionately; Clare just smiled.

Eli gently kissed her reviling hips, he unbuttoned her jeans oh so carefully and pulled them off; next, off came Elis Dead Hand t-shirt that he had since High School. Clare sat up and unbuckled Eli's black belt with one hand; using the other to run her fingers over his warm stomach. Eli then climbed on top of Clare; turning her head to the side, slowly licking her neck in such passion; Clare lustfully called out Eli's name; as her lips turned into a warm hearted smile of joy…

oooooooooooooo

…_Grinding against his already hard cock, feeling it rub against me under his black boxers. We kissed furiously as I bit down on his bottom lip with my teeth. I smoothly slid my fingers under the waistline of his boxer shorts just to tease him. _

_He eagerly stood up and carried me quickly to his bedroom; I was straddling his lower torso. I was thrown passionately onto the bed; as he undresses the rest of me slowly before peeling off the rest of his own clothes. The lighting in his dark bedroom is seductively dim; a big turn on for me._

_I can see the ripples of his toned abs shaping as he breathes heavily; both in and out. I stretch my arms above my head, letting the black soft satin bed sheets brush against my pore less skin. He rests himself on top of me and works his moist lips all over my body; I mean EVERYWHERE. Just with one touch; Eli had me wet. He gently caressed my nipples as they harden in his warm and moist mouth. _

_He slips his tongue between my thighs and I feel my back arch off the bed; an intense feeling of pleasure rushed through both my blood and spine. I let out a loud cry of ecstasy as he worked me like a professional; giving me an enormous orgasm that controlled my entire body. He kissed my forehead before gently easing into me. It was like I was being resurrected, life had entered my body. _

_He was in me, he had me; I mean he had all of me, and he roused all the senses in me. I had forgotten about the world and all the hatred that was in It. All a sudden; he then let out a cry of ecstasy, moaning my name. _

_"Eli...please..." My voice no more then a gentle roar; as he finally thrusts velociously; placing himself deeper inside me. He left me twitching and moaning with sure pleasure. "Harder Eli…faster…oh GOD…please." I cried out; feeling tears immediately sting my eyes. I was in pain; but the pain he put me through, was a pleasurable kind of pain. Eli obeyed me; meeting the rest of my personal needs. "Clare, I don't want to hurt you…" He generously whispered. He was obviously in pain; seeing me in pain. "Eli, I'm okay…I love it; please, just. Please…faster; please thrust deeper into me." I stammered. Eli heard my words, and did exactly as I wanted. We hit the height of the orgasm, and Eli rid out the rest; thrusting gently, as I whimpered in pleasure._

_With that; we fell onto the king size bed in a tangle of limbs. He smiled and kissed me all over; until the sweat was dried from our bodies and we fall asleep together with the fresh scent of sex in the air._

_As you can see, tonight was amazing; I'm glad I lost my virginity to him; I'm glad I waited till marriage. Making love to Eli; was the most amazing thing; not even words can describe._

_I'm here right now, writing in my dairy, as the man I love is sleeping oh so innocently next to me. I look at him, and feel like everything is going to be okay; as if, I have no worries in the world. So now I leave you for tonight. Dairy; thanks for being there for me, even when the world wasn't. _

_Love, Clare Edwards._

**Epilogue:**

Clare gave birth to a happy and healthy baby girl; Halle Marie Goldsworthy. She had baby blue eyes, as endless as the ocean. But she had gorgeous dark hair like her father. Halle grew up, being taught daily from the teachers at Degrassi; who still remember Eli and Clare.

Now Keagan on the other hand, eventually referred to Clare as; "mom" which made Clare happy. Keagan also grew up to love his new baby sister. Keagan is now in college; succeeding far in life; all because his supportive family.

Now Julia on the other hand, was never brought up; ever! Did they forget about her? Maybe. Do you think Eli ever thought about her? That's unknown. I mean who knows if Eli Still loved her. But all Clare knew was; Eli was all hers.

Eli and Clare could make love to each other almost every night; and still cherish it like it was their first time; now that's true love.

**Moral of the story:** Just because life might seem terrible at first; never underestimate the power of faith; as well as the power of love. Everyone has a happy ending; whether you believe it or not…


End file.
